The new Pokemon adventures
by herafiction
Summary: Ash and his friends all have kids. Now its time to follow there adventures across kalos.
1. Chapter 1 the prolog

Prolog

**A/N Before we get started with are story you should probably have a little backstory.**

Ash and Misty got married and now live in the Kalos region. They live in Vanvile town. They have two kids. They have a son named Dean who is twelve and has a Dedenne as his partner. Their daughter is named Kristine she is 13 and her partner is a Pancham.

Gary and May got married and are now living in the kalos region in aquacorde town. Gary is the gym leader in Santalune city. They have one son named Shaun oak he is ten years old and he has no partner yet.

Brock married a nice woman named Lucy they live in the kalos region in Vanvile town. They have one daughter named Paula at fifteen years old and her partner is a Noivern.

Dawn got married with Barry. They live in the Sinnoh region in twinleaf town. They have two children. Their daughter Michel who is twelve years old and her twin brother john. Michel's partner is a Heracross and john's partner is a Cranidos.

Iris married a nice man named Derek they live in the unova region in straiton city. They have two kids their daughter Julie is twelve years old and her partner is a Purrloin. Their son is named Colin is ten years old and his partner is a Deino.


	2. Chapter 2 The adventure begins

**Chapter 1 The Adventure Begins **

~Starting of at home~

We start are story off in Vanvile town at the Ketchum residence.

"Hey kids are you ready yet." Ash yelled up the stairs.

"Just one second." Kristine said haste fully "Dang it dean wake up come on."

"HEY GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW!" Misty screamed.

"Oh screw it. Go Pancham use power up punch." Kristine commanded.

"Panch" Pancham replied.

Pancham's fist turned red and punched dean in the stomach.

"OOOOOWWWW" Dean screamed in pain. "What was that for?"

"Were late to meet everyone lets go." Kristine replied.

"Oh shoot." Dean said under his breath. "Squeaks let's go."

Out of a hole in the wall a Dedenne came out.

"Dede." Squeaks replied

Squeaks then jumped on Dean's shoulder. They then both ran down stairs.

"Well finally I thought you two would never find your way down here." Ash said playfully.

"Here you go you two." Misty said with a smile. "There's 3000 poke dollars each. A packed lunch. A change of clothes. And Pokémon food. As well as your backpack."

"And here's a little present from me." Ash commented as Misty glared at him.

The two kids opened up there presents to find pokegears and belts for their pokeballs and their pokedexs.

"POKEGEARS! Thank you so much daddy." Miranda stated loudly. Dean didn't say anything just smiled contently.

"They have my number as well as the house number and your mothers number." Ash stated.

"Thanks dad. Well we should get going." Kristine stated.

"Ok you to have fun." Misty replied.

As Ash and Misty watched there kids walk on their Pokémon journey they couldn't help but feel sad.

"Love you." Ash yelled at the two kids.

"Love you back dad." Kristine yelled back while waving. Dean continued to smile contently while waving back to there parents.

~Meeting Shaun~

The kids were walking down route 1 when they saw a shadowy figure running towards them. They couldn't tell who it was though. Dean was so concentrated on figuring out whom this person was he didn't notice that he was running right towards him. They crash into each other knocking them on their butts and knocking Dedenne off dean's shoulder.

"Hey watch I… oh its you dedenerd." Shaun said smugly.

"Shaun what have I told you about making fun of dean." May replied.

Shaun brushed of his mother's statement.

"Are you ok Dean?" May asked.

"Yea I'm fine. Huh where's Squeaks?" Dean asked worriedly.

Just then Shaun felt something on his back.

"AAAHHHH. GET IT OFF OF MY BACK." Shaun screamed.

May started to help Shaun get his shirt off where we see Squeaks running up and down Shaun's back. After seeing this Dean goes to go and gets Squeaks.

"You told him to do that." Shaun yelled at Dean.

"First of all no I didn't. And second of all Squeaks is a girl." Dean replied

"All right you two break it up!" May commanded.

"Fine. But when I get my first Pokémon you'll be the first person I challenge." Shaun vowed.

Dean didn't respond but just gave Shaun a cold stare. May started to pull Shaun by his shirt collar pulling him towards the end of the gate.

"Well if you want to battle you'll need a Pokémon. And we've been keeping the professor." May said very angrily.

Kristine and Dean followed her quietly. Once they get to the café in Aquacorde town. They see professor Sycamore siting at a table with Gary oak laughing at a story a bought him and ash.

"Ah I see the whole gang is here now." Professor Sycamore stated.

"We sure are can I get my Pokémon now?" Shaun asked.

"Of course you can." Professor Sycamore replied.

"Alright. So what are my choices?" Shaun asked.

"Your options are Fenniekin the fire type, Froakie the water type, and Chespin the grass type." Professor Sycamore stated.

Everyone was staring at Shaun who was about to make a very big decision.

"I chose Fenniekin." Shaun decided

"Alright. Here is Fenniekin's pokeball and your complementary five pokeballs. I also have some pokeballs for you two as well." Professor Sycamore stated.

The professor then gave Shaun, Dean, and Kristine five pokeballs each.

"And here are your pokedexs." Professor Sycamore stated.

He gave each of them a pokedex.

"Alright. Dean I now challenge you to a Pokémon battle.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Please leave a review. And im open to suggestions for things to happen on the adventure.**


	3. Chapter 3 Dean vs Shaun

**Chapter 2 The Battle**

~Dedenne vs. Fenniekin~

After Shaun got his partner Pokémon Fenniekin from Professor Sycamore. He challenged Dean to a Pokémon battle.

"So what do you say dedenerd? Lets have a Pokémon battle." Shaun asked with a smug look on his face.

"What do you think Squeaks you up for it." Dean asked Squeaks.

Squeaks nodded her head in approval.

"Ok Shaun you got yourself a battle." Dean replies

Both Shaun and dean position themselves a fair distance from each other. Kristine, Professor Sycamore, May, And Gary stood off to the side.

"You ready?" Shaun Asked

"Of course im ready." Dean replied

"Alright then. Go Fenniekin." Shaun stated.

Shaun threw his pokeball in the air and out came his Fenniekin.

"Squeaks it's your time to shine." Dean states.

Dedenne (AKA Squeaks) jumps off Dean's shoulder and on to the battlefield.

"Boy you two are excitable." Professor Sycamore observed. "Ok ill be the judge of this pokemon battle. Ok begin."

"Alright Fenniekin start of with a ember attack. Shaun commanded.

"Fen!" Fenniekin replied as it shot embers at Squeaks. Squeaks was hit with the embers and lost one third of its health.

"Squeaks show him what you got with a Thundershock." Dean commanded.

"De." Squeaks replied. Then out of Squeaks' tail came a bolt of lightning. It hit Fenniekin, which reduced Fenniekin's health to one third.

"Alright then Fenniekin use tackle." Shaun commanded.

"Feni" Fenniekin replied. Fenniekin then ran right in to Squeaks. Reducing Squeaks' health down to one third.

"Squeaks use tackle." Dean commanded.

"Dede." Squeaks replied. Squeaks then slam its body into Fenniekin's. Which reduces Fenniekin's health to 0.

"No Fenniekin." Shaun cried out.

"Fenniekin is down. The winner is Dean and Dede…. I mean Squeaks." The Professor stated.

"Yes I win." Dean said victoriously. "Hey good battle Shaun." Dean then holds his hand out to Shaun for a handshake.

Shaun slaps Dean's hand away.

"I don't need your pity Dedenerd." Shaun says angrily at Dean.

"Shaun give Dean the respect he deserves." Gary commanded.

"Why should I?" Shaun questioned.

"Because it's what decent people do." Gary responded.

*Sigh*"Whatever im goanna go heal up Fenniekin and then head for Santalune city. See ya round Dedenerd." Shaun exclaimed as he left for the Pokemon center.

"Im sorry about him Dean he gets his ego from me." Gary said apologetically.

"Its ok some things cant be helped." Dean said. "Oh sis I have a question."

"Oh what is it?" Kristine asked.

"What's a pokemon center?" Dean asked.

Everybody looked at Dean with the most dumbfounded expression possible.

"How do you not know what a pokemon center is?" Kristine asked. "They taught us at the very beginning of trainer school."

"Oh really maybe I should of payed more attention." Dean replied.

Kristine didn't know what to think so she grabbed Dean's hand and lead him to the pokemon center.

"Come on ill show you." Kristine said still surprised at his brother's stupidity.

**~The pokemon center ~**

"This is a pokemon center." Kristine described.

"Huh looks nice." Dean commented.

He looked around until he noticed a changing booth. Which reminded him that he was still in his pajamas. Feeling embarrassed he rushed over to the changing booth.

He changed into a white T-Shirt with a black hoodie that just barley fit him. He also put on a black pair of cargo pants. They were a little baggy but the belt made them fit. And finally he put on his black sneakers.

"Ah that feels better." Dean stated.

"I had completely forgotten you were in your pajamas." Kristine stated.

"Ha ha very funny." Dean replied. "So where do I heal up my pokemon?"

"Right over there." Kristine replied while she pointed her finger over to the desk with a pink haired lady in a nurse's outfit was standing.

"Uh… Hi I need my pokemon healed." Dean stated.

"Ok just put them on this tray." The pink haired nurse said.

"Alright thank you." Dean replied. "Uh… might I ask you your name."

"You may. My name is Joy but everyone jus calls me nurse joy." Nurse joy replied.

"Ah it's a pleasure to meet you Nurse Joy." Dean commented.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to." Joy responded. "Ah your pokemon are done healing."

Nurse joy hands Squeaks back over to Dean. As nurse joy hands Squeaks back Dean wonders where his sister has gone.

"Hey there." Kristine said scaring Dean.

"AH." Dean replied. "Oh its just you." Dean then gives his sister a mean glare.

"Don't do that you know how jumpy I am." Dean stated.

"Yea you are pretty jumpy." Kristine replied. Dean continued to glare at her until he noticed she had changed clothes.

"Why did you change clothes?" Dean asked.

"Because I felt like it." Kristine replied.

Dean observed her clothes. She was wearing a pink jean jacket with a white T-shirt with a pokeball on it. She was also wearing a red skirt and pink tennis shoes.

"Well come on we should get going." Kristine pointed out.

"Yea." Dean agreed. "Well on to route 2."

**To be continued….**

**A/N If you enjoyed this chapter please be sure to review this chapter and follow this story.**


End file.
